No dreamers, No renegades
by artemischel
Summary: Im Gegensatz zu Lord Voldemort haben Molly und Arthur ihr Herz in viele Teile gespalten und ebenso wie er sind sie fest entschlossen, sie zu beschützen. Auszüge aus dem Leben des Ehepaars Weasley


**Disclaimer: **Das PotterUniversum gehört selbstverständlich JKR. Nur die Idee hinter der Sache stammt von mir. Geld verdien ich damit trotzdem nicht. :)

**Beschreibung: **Molly und Arthurs Leben reizte mich und deswegen schrieb ich einige Episoden daraus auf. Es wird _keine _zusammenhängende Geschichte, eher eine chronologische Abfolge wichtiger und unwichtiger Ereignisse in ihrem Leben. Folgen werden wohl noch diverse Schwangerschaften - immerhin reden wir hier von Molly- Hochzeiten, die Finalschlacht und.. wer weiß.

**Anmerkung:** Der Titel wurde inspiriert durch das Lied "Dreamers&Renegades" von Milow, das nicht zu den beiden passt. Ja, so kanns auch gehen. Außerdem: Ich hab keine Beta und hab auch noch nicht selbst Korrektur gelesen, also ziert euch nicht und teilt mir meine Fehler mit.

* * *

'_Ist ja widerlich, wie dieser Johnson Louise anstarrt.. Die macht ihre Röcke aber auch immer kürzer, das kann ich mir natürlich nicht erlauben, bei meinen Umfang würde so ein kurzer Rock doch platzen. Ach, ich wäre auch gern hübsch. Oder klug. Irgendetwas Besonderes MUSS ich doch an mir haben, oder? Kochen, ja, Kochen wird mir später aber nicht viel nutzen, es sei denn, ich hab eine Horde zukünftiger Prewetts durchzufüttern, aber das ist auch eher unwahrscheinlich, ein Walross wie mich will doch keiner. Fabian sagt zwar immer, ich wäre hübscher als viele andere Mädchen, weil ich so natürlich bin, aber das ist bestimmt nur brüderliches Mitgefühl.. Ich merk doch, dass kein Junge mich ansieht.. Wenn ich doch nur richtig gut zaubern könnte, aber nicht mal DAS.."_

Die sechzehnjährige Molly Weasley wurde gerade von sehr pubertären Gedanken geplagt, als eine ihrer erwachsenen Seiten gebraucht wurde: zwei Erstklässlerinnen rannten aufgeregt in den Raum hinein und riefen ihren Namen.

"Molly?! MOLLY? Molly.. Wir.." Schnaufend standen die beiden Elfjährigen vor ihr.

"Andrew ist.." Kurzatmig sank die Kleinere von beiden auf einen Stuhl.

".. im Jungsklo.."

".. im 2. Stock.."

".. Malfoy und Crabbe sind ihm hinterher.."

".. jetzt kommt er nicht mehr raus.."

".. die haben geschrien.."

".. Molly?" Zwei krebsrote Gesichter starrten hoffnungsvoll zu ihr auf.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

Mollys Blick wurde so wütend, dass die beiden Mädchen vor ihr den Kopf einzogen, obwohl sie wussten, dass sie nicht Grund für ihren Zorn waren. Es war trotzdem nicht ratsam, in die Nähe der jüngsten Prewett zu kommen, wenn sie so aufgebracht war.

Im Moment stürmte diese aufgebracht aus dem Verwandlungszimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Jungstoiletten im zweiten Stock. Unterwegs zog sie ihren Zauberstab und versuchte erst gar nicht, ihren grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen. Das in Verbindung mit dem Vertrauensschülerabzeichen an ihrer rechten Brust räumte ihr den Weg frei, so dass sie trotz ihrer mangelnden Kondition - ihre Diät schob sie schon Monate vor sich her, doch wozu sich quälen, wenn sich ohnehin niemand für sie interessierte?- die Toilettenräume schnell erreichte.

"CRABBE!", brüllte sie, als sie die Türen aufstieß. "MALFOY!"

Mit erhobenen Zauberstab und zusammengekniffenen Augen kam sie schlitternd zum Stehen und erfasste mit einem Blick die Situation, Crabbe hatte den kleinen Fawcett im Griff, während Malfoy mit spöttischen Grinsen einen ihrer Klassenkameraden im Zaum hielt: Arthur Weasley. Der klebte nämlich an der Wand und konnte sich offensichtlich nicht bewegen.

"Na, Weasley, schau dir an, was wir mit deinen kleinen Freunden machen.. Ich glaube, das Wasser aus der Toilette ist gerade noch gut genug für so ein kleines Schlammbl-"-

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ knurrte Molly und strafte somit ihrer vorherigen Gedanken Lügen, denn sie war schnell genug, um Malfoy zu überrumpeln und ihr Zauber war so stark, dass Lucius auf der Stelle gelähmt war - zaubern konnte sie, diese Molly Weasley.

Da im gleichen Moment der Zauber von Arthur abfiel, knallte ihr Klassenkamerad auf den Boden und blieb für eine Sekunde in einer Pfütze liegen, ehe er sich aufrappelte. Molly ging indes zu Crabbe hinüber, der immer noch Malfoy angaffte, der erstarrt und nur noch in der Lage, seine Augen zu bewegen, Arthur bösartig anfunkelte. Sie verzichtete auf einen Fluch, sondern trat ihn nur kräftig gegen das Schienbein, um ihn aus seiner Trance zu reißen.

Vor Schreck ließ er den Jungen los, der sofort Zuflucht hinter Molly suchte und im Schutze ihres Rückens erleichtert aufatmete. Dennoch sah er verängstigt zwischen Lucius und Claudius hin und her, die Slytherins hatten ihn den größten Ekel und die größte Angst in seinem bisherigen Leben verschafft. Er konnte froh sein, dass die rothaarige Vertrauensschülerin aufgetaucht war, Ophelia und Lisa sollten zwar laut des anderen Rothaarigen Prof. McGonagall hinzuholen, aber offenbar hatten sie die nicht gefunden. Doch vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, dass seine Freundinnen Molly Bescheid gesagt hatten, denn die Professorin wäre sicher nicht so angenehm unsanft mit den beiden Slytherins umgesprungen. Lucius Malfoy, gefangen in der Ganzkörperklammer.. wenn er das seinen Eltern erzählte!

"So, Lucius, sieh zu, wie dich dieser Trottel befreit. Lass die Finger von Erstklässlern und ganz besonders von denen, auf die ich aufpasse! Ihr Idioten seid wirklich das Allerletzte, man kann kaum glauben, dass ihr im 5. Jahrgang seid - aber was will man von Slytherins schon erwarten? Widerliche Schlangen, das seid ihr und keine erhabenen Reinblüter, die ihr ja ach so gerne wärt! Ohh, ich würde euch gerne sonst wohin.."

Ein Kichern riss sie aus ihrer Schimpftirade, der Erstklässler hinter ihrem Rücken fand den Ausbruch wohl sehr amüsant. Um ihr Gesicht nicht völlig zu verlieren, schnappte sie sich das junge Ding und schleifte ihn mit sich nach draußen.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass es nicht ratsam ist, allein im Schloss herumzustreunen, wenn ihr muggelgeboren seid! Erstklässler sind bevorzugte Opfer dieser Feiglinge und egal, wie verachtenswert das ist, ist es auch immer noch _gefährlich_."

"Ich war nicht allein!", empörte sich der Elfjährige. "Ophelia und Lisa waren mit mir unterwegs, wir wollten gerade zu Zaubertränke, ehrlich! Aber dann musste ich mal und ich konnte ja schlecht mit denen aufs Klo, das sind _Mädchen_ und das ist ein _Jungenklo_!"

Seufzend steckte Molly ihren Zauberstab ein. Natürlich konnte der Kleine nicht wissen, wie gefährlich es wirklich war, diesen Reinblutfanatikern in die Arme zu laufen. In den letzten Jahren war es noch schlimmer geworden, Malfoy und seine Bande verbreiteten diesen Reines-Blut-und-schmutziges-Blut-Quatsch im ganzen Schloss und scheuten sich offensichtlich nicht davor, auch Gewalt anzuwenden.  
"Haben sie dich das Wasser wirklich _trinken _lassen?", wollte die Vertrauensschülerin von dem Jungen wissen, als sie sich in Bewegung setzte.

"Oh, also das war so..", begann Andrew Fawcett eifrig neben ihr herlaufend. ".. ja und dann hat mich Crabbe gepackt und wieder in die Kabine reingestoßen, aber dann kam der große Junge, der auch rote Haare hat, wie du! Und dann hat sich Malfoy auf den konzentriert und Crabbe hat ganz vergessen, dass er meinen Kopf in die Toilettenschüssel tauchen wollte und dann hat sich der andre mit dem Malfoy gestritten und Malfoy hat ihn dann an die Wand geklebt und dann bist du gekommen, wo ist der überhaupt und kennst du ihn? Ist das dein Bruder? Ihr habt genau die gleiche Haarfarbe!"

Inmitten des begeisterten Redeschwalls ihres Hausgefährten blieb Molly erschrocken stehen, drehte sich um und wollte zurück, um nach Arthur zu sehen, als sie den ihren so ähnelnden Haarschopf auf einer Steinbank ein Paar Meter hinter ihnen entdeckte.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie ihren Klassenkameraden, nachdem sie mit ein paar Schritten zu ihm zurückgegangen war. Er hatte den Kopf in die Hände gelegt und schien ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen, bevor er sie ansah und lächelte.

"Sicher. Das mit dem Klebefluch war nicht so ganz angenehm, um ehrlich zu sein, der hat dir nach und nach alle Luft abgeschnürt. So wies ausschaut, hast du uns beide gerettet, oder, Andrew?" Dem Elfjährigen, der Molly treuherzig gefolgt war, durch die Haare wuschelnd stand er auf und klopfte ihr dann auf die Schulter. "Dem hast dus jedenfalls gezeigt."

Irritiert starrte Molly auf ihre Schulter - dass der Junge mit Mädchen etwas anders umgehen muss, hatte er anscheinend noch nicht geschnallt. Viel mit Mädchen hatte Arthur noch nicht am Hut gehabt, soweit sie wusste. Bisher hatte sie ihn auch immer für einen schlaksigen, nicht sehr tiefgründigen Typen gehalten, dessen Gryffindorkräfte tief in ihm schlummerten. Doch scheinbar hatte sie sich nicht genügend mit ihm auseinander gesetzt, denn wer sich Lucius Malfoy entgegenstellte, der verdiente ihren Respekt.

"Du warst aber auch nicht schlecht, so wie ich das gehört hab! Hast Malfoy abhalten wollen, hm? Hätt ich, um ehrlich zu sein, gar nicht erwartet."

"Naja.. Ich wollte ihn entwaffnen, um danach Crabbe irgendwie aufzuhalten, aber mein Expelliarmus verfehlte Malfoy und hat ein Waschbecken getroffen, deswegen auch die Pfützen.." ,meinte Arthur mit roten Wangen, die ganz hervorragend zu ihrer beiden Haare passten.

Molly wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als sich Andrew einschaltete. "Seid ihr Geschwister?"

"Nein.", sagte Arthur.

"Warum habt ihr dieselbe Haarfarbe?", wollte der Erstklässler stirnrunzelnd wissen.

"Zufall.", meinte Molly.

"Seid ihr in einem Jahrgang?"

"Ja."

"Seid ihr ein Paar?"

"Nein.", antworte Arthur schmunzelnd.

"Seid ihr.. _verliebt_?" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte der Junge abwechselnd Molly und dann Arthur an.

"ANDREW! Geh jetzt in deinen Unterricht!", herrschte Molly ihn genervt an. Sie war ja sehr loyal, aber diese Frage-Antwort-Spielchen fand sie doch sehr anstrengend.

"Aber ich darf nicht alleine rumlaufen. Hast DU selbst gesagt! Oder wollt ihr allein sein?" Andrew zog die Augenbrauen hoch und grinste die beiden durchtrieben an.

'_Und das mit 11..'_, dachte Molly resignierend. "Okay. Ich bring dich hin. Bis später, Arthur."

"Bis dann.. Molly.", lächelte der spätere Vater ihrer Kinder.

_'Hm, das hat er schön gesagt. Also das Molly. Naja.. Er war ja auch sehr lieb. Na schön, dann ist ihm eben der Zauber nicht so gelungen, aber das muss ja nichts heißen, das passiert jedem Mal. Hätte nie gedacht, dass er so mutig ist - mit Malfoy zu streiten, wo der ihn doch sowieso auf den Kieker hat. Vielleicht war er gar nicht feige, wenn Lucius ihn immer gepiesackt hat, vielleicht stand er einfach nur drüber.. Darüber hab ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht, hm.. Und eigentlich ist er auch ganz hübsch, das Haarleid teilen wir ja, obwohl es bei ihm ja nett aussieht. Süß, wie er gelächelt hat. Und er war gar nicht genervt von Andrew! Er mag Kinder! Ich liebe Kinder! Und meinen Namen hat er auch sehr schön gesagt, Mooolly.. Eigentlich doch kein hässlicher Name..'_

"Weißt du was?", unterbrach Andrew sie in ihren Überlegungen. "Meine Schwester hat gesagt, ein Mädchen muss sich noch mal kurz umdrehen, wenn sie einen Jungen stehen lässt. Mach mal."

"Was?", meinte Molly verwirrt.

"Na wenn du dich umdrehst, dann weißt er, dass du ihn magst und du magst ihn bestimmt, du guckst so. Aber nicht gleich knutschen. Das find ich _ekelhaft_." Andrew schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Molly sah ihn an, überlegte kurz und - drehte sich dann um. Arthur stand noch immer im Gang und starrte auf den Boden. Als sich das Mädchen ihm aber zuwandte, sah er auf und lächelte.

"_Lächeln!_", drängte der Erstklässler.

Und Molly lächelte.

Im Gegensatz zu Mollys wahrer Gedankenflut beschäftigte Arthur nur eines:_ 'Sie hat nicht "nein" gesagt..'_


End file.
